


Everlasting Light

by XxJeanne_QueenxX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJeanne_QueenxX/pseuds/XxJeanne_QueenxX
Summary: Collab with user Twerpish on Wattpad.Dawn's mother was killed by the early stages of Team Galactic and she was raised by the legendary trio Mespirt, Uxie and Azelf.When Team Galactic is powerful enough to pose a serious threat to Sinnoh, the trio sends her to stop it with her partner, a Chimchar. But she falls in love with a trainer named Barry, will she be able to balance love and saving the world without cracking?





	

DAWNS POV

The air is freezing here. It's biting my red cheeks as my tired legs try their best to cross the mountain. Maybe she'll be here. Maybe I'll find her.

Maybe I won't be an orphan afterall.These are the pointless and overly optimistic things I tell myself as I continue to trek. I know my mother is dead. I know I won't find her no matter how far I travel and how beat up I get.

But I tell myself I will.

 

NO POV

Three pokemon observe from above...

~She seems like she has a lot of willpower~ comments Uxie.

~You'd say that about a half-dead Poochyena~ replies Azelf sarcastically.

~Come on you two! Be nice~ Scolds Mespirit.

DAWNS POV

It's all about strengh. It's about trying to be strong. It's about desperate fists holding on to broken thoughts and the constant knowledge of "You're not dead yet, old girl." But there things overpower me, and my eyes shut. And I'm out cold on the icy plains before I know.

 

 

NO POV

Mespirit sees her pass out and completely freaks floating down and picking her up with Psychic.

~Be careful Mespirit!~ yells Azelf.

~Oh like you'd know better WISDOM!~ says Uxie and the two get into another glaring contest as Mespirit sighs and floats up Psychic still holding the girl.

~We need to find a place to put her~ says Mespirit.

 

 

DAWNS POV

I awake. I'm in a house that smells like a long-burnt out fire place and pinewood. There's nothing but this bed, a rocking chair and a lonely door in this place. I'm frightened

~Oooh she's awake!!~ chatters a pink Pokemon floating in.

~You can't just approach a human like that you IDIOT!~ Yells a blue one also floating in.

I see three pokemon. I've never seen them before. They're talking English and I'm beyond baffled. But I stay quiet as a yellow one says a retort to the blue one.

~UXIE! JUST SHUT UP I KNOW MORE THAN YOU!~ Yelled the blue one.

~OH YEAH WELL YOU DON'T HAVE THE WILLPOWER TO SHOW IT!~ Yelled Uxie right back.

~Please calm down you two~ Said the pink one seemingly losing her patience by the second.

I feel very dizzy. My head spins. I don't know what's going on. They talk. "Who are you?" I ask.

 

~Oh hello. I'm Mespirit. This is Azelf~ The pink one says pointing to the blue one.

~And this is Uxie~ pointing to the yellow one.

"Well... I'm Dawn, it's nice to meet you and all. But where am I?" I mumble.~Somewhere in the woods of Lake Verity.~ Uxie guesses vaguely.

~I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD PLAN.~ Puts in Azelf.

"W-what? Why?!" I feel dizzy. "Who- or what are you?

~Just ignore Azelf. He's a downer.~ says Mespirit cheerfully

~Oh well we're legendary Pokemon.~ says Uxie, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"O-oh. Okay." I try to sit up. I succeeded but fail in my endeavour to get onto my feet. I collapse with a sigh and sit back down on the bed. "Thanks for helping me... I guess." I mumble. "Wow I'm sore..."

~Well you did look pretty badly beat up.~ Uxie says.

~I wonder does Heal Pulse work..on humans, that is?~ asks Mespirit.

 

"Huh..." I grunt, "And well according to an old friend of mine it does. You can always try."

~Ok..~ says Mespirit and she starts to use the move.

I feel a lot better, it's as if a medicinal wave of purity is rushing over me. It's good. I'm better. I can stand. "Thanks so much! I feel awesome!" I jump up and down.~What do you know? It works!~ says Uxie cheerfully.

~Now let's decide where you're going to go.~


End file.
